poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shape of Love to Come!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Shape of Love to Come! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (The episode begins) Li Showron: I should go outside right now. (Opens the door) Hey, guys... huh? (Li looked outside to see everything is totally destroyed like the end of the world and dark clouds covered the entire sky and so as the sun) Li Showron: What happened here? Hey! Sakura! Everyone! Is anybody here? (Suddenly he hears a really loud roar coming from out of nowhere) Li Showron: What was that? (A mysterious silhouetted figure resembles of a dragon with three heads, two large wings, two legs and two tails appears in the smoke) Li Showron: I don't know who you are,but you are going down. Element Fire! (He fire his attack on King Ghidorah,but no effect.) - - (King Ghidorah launches his gravity beams towards Li and then in reality Li wakes up) Li Showron: It was just a dream. (All Heroes appear) Sakura Avalon: Li! - Ash Ketchum: Li what happened? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Shape of Love to Come! Narrator: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ichy: You got her, Dil! Dil: I did? Then she's mine! (She threw the knocked out Ducky in the air and starts to falling down heading towards her mouth) Ash Ketchum: Ducky get out of there. Goku: Look out! Ully Yamano: Ducky no! Rika Nonaka: Ducky wake up she's gotta eat you. Petrie: Ducky! All Heroes: Ducky! Spike: Duck..duck.. DUCKY! All Heroes: (gasped) (Ducky wakes up and sees she was heading towards Dil's mouth, but then... Sakura's Pidgeot came and saved her) Ducky: Thanks, Pidgeot! (Pidgeot glad) - - - Sakura Avalon: I'm not going to forgive you creeps for trying to eat my good dinosaur friend! Go, Tyranitar! (Tyranitar pops out of the Dusk Ball and roars) Ozzy & Strut: Tyranitar! (screaming) Sora Takenouchi: Tyranitar? Kero: The one Sakura caught back in the ice cave! Sakura Avalon: I think it's time we teach those bad guys a very painful lesson for trying to hurt Mina and eat Ducky for lunch! (Touches her keystone) Mega evolve! (Tyranitar mega evolves into Mega Tyranitar) Team Skull: (Frightening) Mega Tyranitar! - - Sakura Avalon: Use Stone Edge! (Mega Tyranitar fires Stone Edge on Garborder, Zubat, then Dil, Leonard, Rinkus and Sierra) - - Sakura Avalon: Pidgeot attack that sharp beak! (Pidgeot was now flying towards the frightened Ichy) Ichy: I give! I give! (Pidgeot attacks Ichy) - - Dick Dastardly: (In Klorgbane's voice) No! No more! Strut: Okay, okay, we surrender! - - (The villains retreats) Ducky: You did it, Sakura! (Hugs Sakura) You saved me and teach those bad guys a painful lesson! Sakura Avalon: Thanks Ducky you should thank Spike who save you. - - - Narrator: (Post-credit we see Team Rocket's helicopter flying in the cold area and then lands) - - Matori: There it is. Frieza: What is that thing? Matori: That's King Ghidorah. Cell: You know this three-headed monster? Naga: Yes, he's Godzilla's ultimate evil enemy. Megatron: King Ghidorah is the fourth titan and he's more powerful than his rival opponent. If we unfreeze him. He will help us out to destroy the heroes and win our fight! Naga: We would also need the D-Reaper to help us out. Matori: What? What's a D-Reaper? Dynasmon: The Digimon Tamers' enemies. Crusadermon: They've been trapped in the hole by them. - - - Quintessa: Naga: Let us bring the D-Reaper, so they can join us! Quintessa: Watch the D-Reaper rise and Alola region falls, the world of chaos reborn. (Quintessa used her magic and Naga's dark core) - - - - - - (Naga and the D-Reaper uses the dark core to resurrect the ADR-01: Jeri Type back to life) ADR-01: Jeri Type: I live! - - - - - - - - - - - Naga: Now, D-Reaper first melt the ice and awaken King Ghidorah. ADR-01: Jeri Type: As you wish. (Screeches) (The D-Reaper brings out red wires and starts slowly but surely melting the ice. King Ghidorah's middle head open his eyes and then growls in awakening as the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts